Speed demon
by JoJo1
Summary: Logan's acting a wee bit weird...


Archiving: WRFA, Mutual Admiration, Dolphin Haven. Anyone else, ask first please. But if you really want this you might want to consider professional help...  
Disclaimer: Nope, not mine today either. But my birthday is soon coming up...  
Feedback: Sure, bring it on.  
Authors notes: Blame Autumn for this...she must have stolen the blueprints for the plotbunny bazooka and made her own one but with boomerang-capability built into it...  
Dedicated to: Autumn. Hope you like what your bunny made me do...even if it's not following the original idea exactly. And I don't think it turned out that good, really.  
---------------------------------------------------  
The night was quiet. Every resident of the Xavier mansion was sound asleep, the peaceful sleep that comes when the world stops beating you over the head that you're  
different.  
  
That was soon to end...no, the world didn't come knocking on the door while wearing white and carrying pitchforks. But the sound asleep did come to an abrupt end with the  
sounds of a engine suddenly stopping followed by the sound of a crash and cursing from Logan while he's flying through the air and through one of the windows of the mansion.  
  
Scott, Ororo, Jean and just about everyone else quickly made their way down into the kitchen, from where they could hear an endless tirade of swear-words and  
cursings. Some swear-words not even Remy could recall he had ever heard before but he made a note to himself to remember them. Could come in handy the next time  
Jean-Paul or someone else of the more tiring Guild-members decided to pay a visit from New Orleans. Annyoying people those but next time he would surely have the  
upper hand in the never ending insult-competition.  
  
What they saw when they entered the kitchen was a very pissed-off Wolverine,  
glaring evily at something just outside the broken window - claws extended.  
  
"Logan? What's wrong?" Marie asked.  
"That...that thing threw me off."  
"What did?"  
"That." he said, pointing at it with one of the claws.  
  
Everyone looked where he was pointing but couldn't understand what he was talking about since everything out there was Scotts motorcycle.  
  
"What? The bike?"  
"Exactly. It's pure evil I tell you."  
  
At that everyone roared with laughter.  
  
"Logan, did someone knock you over the head too hard?" Scott asked with too much glee in his voice for Logans liking.  
"No! But the bike doesn't like me! I swear that it threw me off just to annoy me."  
"Logan ", Storm said with her usual calm voice but she did look very concerned over the mental well-being of her friend, "it's not a horse. If you got  
thrown of it it's because you didn't pay attention or hit the brakes too hard."  
"No, no! I know how to drive. And of course it's not a horse. That thing's more stubborn and nasty than any horse I've ever met. This isn't the first time  
it acted weird either."  
"So, what more has it done?" Jean asked, trying desperately not to laugh.  
  
Logan gave her a nasty glare, he didn't at all like hidden laughter in her voice but answered her anyway.  
  
"Well, two days ago I was on this road some miles from here and was going to turn right to get back home. And what did this freaky thing of a bike do? Refused  
to go right of course and went left. I almost collided with that damn truck because of it!"  
"There's more?"  
"Oh yes. Too much. Yesterday it decided to ignore me when I was waiting for the traffic lights to go from red to green. It oh so conveniently just sped up  
and went through this highly trafficed crossroad almost getting me killed. Which must be what it wants."  
  
Scott laughed a little at that before asking "Okay, why would it want you dead?"  
"Dunno. Must be possessed with something. A very evil ghost!"  
"Okay, no more Poltergeist movies for you. Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Why won't you believe me, damn you all!"  
"Well, it is a bit difficult to swallow. A possessed bike? Really. Especially since I've been riding that bike myself everyday too and nothing of the kind  
has happened."  
"The ghost is apparently holding a grudge towards me" Logan said before leaving for his bedroom in defeat.  
  
Marie silently followed him into their shared bedroom, wanting to believe him but couldn't. It was too surreal so she decided to play it safe and didn't  
say anything. Logan was too upset so he didn't say anything either except a gruff good-night.  
  
  
He didn't get much sleep though. Just an hour later he was woken up by the sound of the bikes engine starting. He rushed up to the window and saw the bike  
doing really weird things on its own. It was running around in circles like it was dancing and celebrating something. With only one wheel firmly attached to  
the ground to boot.  
  
Logan immediately rushed over and woke Marie up. "Come see this. You know I'm telling the truth then."  
  
Marie sleepily went over to the window, looking out.  
  
"What am I supposed to see?"  
"The bike"  
"Well, it's just parked out there."  
"What? It was just dancing around just recently." Logan said disbelivingly before he looked out too. Marie was right. The bike just stood there.  
  
"I must be loosing it" he said.  
"Maybe you just need some sleep."  
"Yeah, maybe. Just have to try."  
  
  
  
Elsewhere in the mansion  
  
"Okay, okay. You win. We could convince Logan that the bike had been possessed." John said to his roommate Bobby. "It was a great idea of making the bike  
remote-controlled. Here's your five dollars."  
"Knew I would win. Say, who's next? That wheelchair does look tempting..." 


End file.
